fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina
Nina (エポニーヌ Eponīnu, 'Éponine' in the Japanese version.) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Ayumi Tsuji in the Japanese version. Profile Nina is the daughter of Niles. Paralogue In her paralogue, an old man asks Silas and Niles to help him protect his mansion, as it contains valuable Nohrian artifacts and items that a gang of thieves are planning to steal. Niles catches one of the thieves entering the mansion, and is shocked when the thief is his daughter, Nina. Despite his attempts to tell her to cancel the heist, she refuses to and leaves for her group. After defeating her group, she tries to escape but is caught by Niles, and after a short conversation, joins the army. Personality Though she is cool and collected with a good intellect, she also has dubious delusions. As a result of the innumerable delusions that she harbors about boys in her fantasies, Nina has thus developed, ironically enough, a crippling nervousness that prevents her from interacting with them with ease. This is evidenced throughout her supports with male characters outside of her father, the only exception to this is Forrest, and the only reason that she feels comfortable talking to him is due to the fact that he does not dress nor act like a typical boy his age does. Nina is the worst at talking to the opposite gender out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is January 31st. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Niles's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Nina's growth rates) ÷ 3. |30% |45% |30% |35% |40% |50% |25% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Ignatius *Forrest *Siegbert *Percy *Shiro (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Niles *Nina's mother *The "Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Soleil *Velouria *Caeldori (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Nina is her mother *Kana (Male) - If Nina is his sister *Shigure - If Nina is his sister Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ;Inheritance from Father |} ;Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Nina will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up Class Change * "Well, this should be interesting..." Confession "My wildest dreams are coming to life! Let's see what the future holds..." DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * "Look at what we have here!" * "In your dreams!" * "I spy a corpse!" Defeated Enemy * "You thought you could win?" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology The name Nina may originate from the old Slavic word Ninati, meaning "dreamer" or "dream", possibly referring to the delusions or fantasies that she has. Nina can also be a diminutive of, among other names, Éponine. Éponine is a character from the novel Les Misérables. She is the daughter of a family of thieves, possibly referring to her class as well. In addition, she was unable to confess her feelings to the man she loved, relating to Nina's inability to speak with men. Trivia * Nina is the most popular female child and 10th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * If Niles were to achieve a S-Support with a Male Avatar neither Nina nor Kana will be born. ** However, their epilogue states that they adopt two children; one who is bright and innocent, and another who is said to have a unique taste. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters